Frozen Love
by Ice Iris
Summary: Elsa, Queen of Arendelle has lived her life in total seclusion after a traumatic accident has left her fearful of hurting anyone but herself. Can this mysterious figure that has saved her and Arendelle from total destruction once before, reach into Elsa's broken heart and make her love once more?
1. Fear and Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost, Elsa, Anna, Arendelle, or any characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Disney from the movies Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. **

_**Chapter 1: **Fear and Guilt_

"_Anna! Anna! Hold on! You're running too fast, I can't keep up!" _

A young girl of 8 years with frozen cobalt eyes and cream colored hair panted, running after her younger sister in the snow-filled woods of a small kingdom known as, Arendelle. _  
_

"_Hahaha, Elsa, this is so much fun! Catch me if you can!" _shouted Anna, another young girl of 5 years with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes while running through the forest with jubilant glee.

As the girls continued to play, an overcast and murky cloud loomed over the forest.

The young girl, Elsa, noticed the ominous look of the sky and worriedly called out to her sister.

"_Anna? Anna! Where are you? There's a storm coming. We have to go home!" _Elsa began to panic as snow flurries started falling at a quickened rate and there was still no sign of her younger sister.

"_Anna, this isn't fun anymore! We have to go, where are you?! Please Anna, I'm scared." _Elsa felt her vision cloud slightly with tears as the storm suddenly gushed out powerful winds. _"Please Anna, I can't loose you..."_ Elsa thought in pure agony and despair. As the storm grew more violent and blinded everything in sight, Elsa heard a faint voice.

"_E-Elsa! Please! Help me!" _Anna screamed out in desperation as her sister frantically ran towards the voice. Anna was hanging from a cliff with a tear-stricken look of fear spread across her freckled face.

"_Oh no, Oh no! Anna what happened? I need help! Somebody, please HELP!", _Elsa called out into the woods, hoping someone was there to help but there was no response and the storm was growing stronger by the second.

She grabbed on tightly to her sister's tiny hand. _"Don't let go Anna!", _Elsa yelled out then sobbed as she felt her sister's grip weaken. _"E-Elsa, h-help...me"_, Anna weakly whispered as she inevitably let go of her grasp and grew unconscious.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arm and tried to pull her up with all of her might when she instantly saw a horrendous sight. Her hands, her _powers_, were freezing her sister's entire arm. _"Oh no, Anna, no!" _Elsa cried out. She couldn't bear the thought of watching her sister freeze to death by her own hands.

In shock and terror, she became paralyzed in fear and let go of her sister. Her cobalt eyes, tainted with impenetrable horror, watched as her tiny sister fell into the hands of dark abysmal death.

"_ANNA! NO!_" Elsa bellowed out and clutched her head, screaming as tears fell down her pallid face. The storm, intertwined with her emotions, growing ferociously until it completely surrounded Elsa.

The once picturesque environment of Arendelle became confined into a prison of frozen vines and ice shards. Her heart was turning frozen at a rapid rate and the storm was too potent for any living being to bear.

"_Why, why did this happen?! It's all my fault! It's all my fault, Anna! I couldn't save you! I should have died Anna, not you!"_ Elsa couldn't stop her tears from falling, she felt her heart becoming numb and an unbearably agonizing pain writhe throughout her body.

All she could see was that terrible image of Anna falling to her death and it was all her fault.


	2. Meeting

_**Chapter 2:** Meeting_

"_That is no way to talk about yourself, kid.",_ said a faint voice.

"_Who's there? G-get away from me!_ _Leave me alone!", _Elsa's shaking, snow white hands shot out ice into the forest. Her face was changing from milky white to midnight blue. Wind was whipping her cream white hair across her face.

"_I'm here for you. It's going to be alright, Elsa." _a soothing voice whispered into her ears.

Her crystal blue eyes widened. Something embraced her, sheltering her from the harsh winds. It felt undeniably cold, but so comforting at the same time. For a moment, she felt that same feeling she had when Anna was with her. A warm feeling that makes her heart feel like the Sun was dancing inside of it.

As if time stopped, the blizzard abruptly halted. Elsa was slowly turning back to her normal self. _"An...na?", _in disbelief she held on tightly to whatever was hugging her. She did not want to let go. "_Anna! I'm so glad you're back. I thought I lost you forever!" _she turned to hug her sister, about to shower her with kisses until, she froze.

What she saw was not her sister. It was a teenage boy, with hair as silver as a bell and eyes the colour of the ice she wielded from her hands. He was dressed in tattered, old peasant clothing carrying a peculiar looking cane. It seemed to be of ancient times.

In shock, Elsa ripped her body away from him. "_You're not my sister!", _she screamed. Her distraught emotions brought the storm back to life. _"Who are you? I told you to get away from me!",_ her skin began to change into dark blue and her eyes were transforming into ice.

"_Elsa! Please.. stop! You're destroying your kingdom! You're family is worried. They're wondering where you are.",_ the boy pleaded in urgency.

_"I don't have a family any more. My mommy and daddy will hate me for what happened. I can never forgive myself!" _The tears rolling down her blue cheeks were turning into tiny icicles. "_And they will NEVER FORGIVE ME. I'M A MONSTER! STAY AWAY!"_, she blasted ice shards towards the boy and began to run.

She collapsed to the ground into fetal position, sobbing as the floor around her became surrounded by sharp ice spears. The silver haired boy ran after Elsa, jumping on top of frozen trees._"Elsa, no listen! Please! Anna is okay. She is not hurt.",_ the silver haired boy tried to get to her but the spears prevented him from getting near. The storm was growing stronger and beginning to spread. Elsa could no longer control her powers.

"_You're LYING! SHE'S DEAD! I saw her fall!...With my own eyes... It's all my fault, Anna...", _she was slowly losing her consciousness as her transformation progressed. Sensing the urgency, the silver haired boy left.

"_Oh Anna...I wish I had you back.," _Elsa was becoming weaker. An ice shell was forming around her, protecting her from the winds. _"I'm all alone now... I miss you..so...much.", _she silently cried as she slowly fell unconscious.


	3. Loneliness

_**Chapter 3:** Loneliness_

"_Elsa, Elsa! Are you in there?!"_ a voice called out from the distance.

"_Mhmm, where am I?" _Elsa woke up feeling exhausted and confused. _"Oh, that's right. My room." _She yawned and stretched, slowly rising from her bed.

Looking out the window nearby, she went into deep thought. _"There was that dream again. I just wish that memory would go away. I hate that it keeps repeatedly showing me how careless I was as a child." _

"_El-sa!" _A loud knock was heard outside Elsas' bedroom door. _ "What is it, Anna?", _she slightly gasped as she snapped out of her thoughts and got out of her bed.

"_I just, um. Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, at least for today. It's my birthday and it would be great i-if you went with me to go see some shops, here in town. I-I mean you don't have to bu-..."_ Anna nervously asked.

"_Anna. I-" _Elsa wanted with all her might to say yes. But she could not risk the carelessness that almost cost her sister's life to happen again.

"_Can't. It's okay.. I understand. I'll just go off and you know, ride my horse, read, and stuff..." _Anna replied with a sombre tone.

_"Bye, Elsa." , _light and dragging footsteps turned into fast ones, echoing throughout the silent corridors of the castle.

"_Oh Anna..."_ Elsa looked out her window, gazing at the blue sky and the white clouds. She caught a glimpse of her younger sister sitting on the bench outside the castle, watching her reflection in the pond water. Elsa sighed as a tear rolled down her white cheek.

* * *

"_Thaaat Elsa. Haha. Always...So.. BUSY. Can't even spend some time with her good ol' younger sister like before."_ Anna grumbled as she tossed a pebble into the pond water. Watching her reflection, she sighed.

"_I wonder what I did to her." _A tear rolled down her freckled cheek and hit the water causing ripples in her reflection._ "I miss the times we were together. I miss the family I used to have." _she dragged her fingers across the ripples in the water in deep thought.

Soon she snapped out of her daze._ "Well I can't sit here all gloomy on birthday!"_ she rose from the bench she was sitting on and began to walk.

* * *

Out in the distance, a sinister looking shadow appeared, hidden in the shade of the trees.

**"_Two sisters. Torn apart. And they don't even speak to each other! How perfect. Hahahahahaha."_ **The shadow's eyes illuminated an eerie yellow glow as it quickly vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

Elsa felt a cold vibe run across her neck as she turned away from her window.

"_Could that be?..." _she thought back about the boy she saw. The one who saved her sisters' life so many years ago. _"No, it couldn't.." _Returning to reality, Elsa prepared herself for her studies down in the next corridor. Before leaving, she kissed the portrait of her mother and father. _"Goodbye Mom and Dad. I'll see you later."_

Out in the lively streets of Arendelle, Anna chatted with herself while looking at the ground. Boredom was strewn across her pale, freckled face.

"_Ugh. What am I going to do now? Shopping's no fun when you're by yourself." _she kicked dirt on the floor as she continued walking towards the boat pier.

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill prickle across her neck.

"_H-hu-huhh-huh! W-what was that? It was so cold! It's not even close to winter yet. Weird." _Anna shook her head.

Quickly changing topics, she contemplated what to do for her 16th birthday. _"Oh! I know! I'll go eat some chocolate! Then, I'll go eat some ice cream! And then maybe I could go see..."_

Anna giddly ran towards the small chocolate shop that perforated such a sweet, pleasant aroma. Her beige dress rustled as she ran in the warm summer breeze.

* * *

"_Ten years." _a pale teenaged boy mumbled while twisted his silver locks, pacing across a green meadow.

"_It's been ten years since someone last recognized me." _

His dirty, bare feet hopped on top of a mossy rock, covering it in ice.

"_I've been across the world, this entire time. And not a single person ever noticed I was there!" _ he hopped from tree to tree freezing the branches, with a scowl on his face.

"_Except...for her." _

He hopped off a frozen branch and laid down on the grassy floor, staring at the moon.

"_Man in the moon, why has no one seen me since that time? What am I doing wrong?"_, the boy half-heartedly waited for a response, only to receive the voices of thousands of chirping crickets singing into the night.

"_Great. Of course, the crickets give me an answer. But not you." _

In frustration, he stood up and slammed his wooden staff into the grass, turning the pasture into nothing but ice.

"_Tell me! Why has the only thing you ever told me been my name? Who am I? Why am I here?!"_

His stern blue eyes, illuminated in the golden moonlight. Such sorrow and loneliness cursed those haunting crystal eyes. Eyes that once long ago, held the very esscence of happiness.

The boy ran off into the night, leaving nothing but a trail of snow, ice, and frustration behind.


	4. Time

_**Chapter 4:** Time_

_2 years later._

"_**My my. How she's grown. Still so regal. Yet she still holds those doubts. Those. Mmm. Nightmares,"** _a languid looking shadow appeared from darkness, intently caressing a shining crystal ball.

"_**Soon, I shall make those nightmares a reality. I will reign over this pathetic planet, like I have once before. Glorious times are nigh. Hahahahaha!"** _a vicious laugh echoed throughout. Yellow eyes gleamed with vile heinousness, fading into black mist.

* * *

"_Princess Anna."_ A castle maid called, knocking on Anna's door.

"_PRINCESS ANNA!"_ she shouted with impatience this time.

"_Mhm, yeah. What?" _Anna said almost entirely still asleep, and slightly snoring. Her strawberry blonde hair was a nest of tangles and drool was running down the side of her mouth.

"_You're sister's coronation is today. Please get ready." _

"_Wha-?" _she laid her head back onto her soft pillow.

"_Princess Anna. Please. You're sister's coronation is today. Get ready immediately.", _the maid walked away after one last try, hoping Anna would be ready on time.

"_My sisters' conoration. Isss. To-. Yeah. Okay. Bye." _Anna began to doze off again.

Until she finally woke up.

_"My sister's coronation is today!"_ she giddly jumped out of her bed. In lighting speed, she styled her hair into a formal braided bun and put on her olive green and black dress.

"The castle will finally be full of people! Full of life! I won't have to talk to those silly paintings anymore! YES! AHH!" she dashed out of her bedroom and soared through the castle hallways, singing in merriment.

* * *

"_Princess Elsa. Please, get ready. You're coronation is tonight." _another maid lightly knocked on Elsa's door, informing her.

"_Yes. I understand.", _Elsa tensely responded.

She could not sleep at all last night. Her dreams were becoming more terrifying than ever before. Proof of her fear was surrounding her entire room.

Particles of snow stood frozen in midair and her walls were covered in streaks of black ice. Her bed was completely covered in ice and snow.

"_I can't do this. I just can't. They're going to see me. They're going to see this monster that I really am", _Elsa looked at her trembling white hands and began to sob.

* * *

"_Think Jack. Think." _the boy with silver hair and blue eyes mumbled as he sat on top of a tiny village home.

"_Could that girl who saw me, be the key to finding out who I really am?" _he jumped off the now snow covered roof of the village home and onto a frozen tree branch.

"_If only I could remember her name. How stupid am I? I forget the name of the only person who has acknowledged my existence. Nice one Jack. Real nice." _Jack mentally scolded himself as he stared off into the distance.

He squinted his eyes at the sight of a large castle.

"_That castle looks real familiar. Like I've seen it before. In my past." _

He shook his head, snapping out and hopped off a tree branch.

"_I better go now. People are gonna wonder why it's so cold in the middle of summer."_

He continued jumping from roof to roof getting unintentionally closer to the castle. A look of pensiveness crossed his clear blue eyes.

"_One day, I won't have to live in the shadows anymore."_


	5. Careless Envy

"_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show...Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it. Don't let it..."_ Elsa shivered as her hands began to turn blue in a swirling tattoo-like pattern.

"_Why won't it work? Why can't I control it? And today of all days!" _she mentally berated herself, trying to hold in her tears.

"_Princess Elsa? Are you ready milady?" _a maid called from outside her bedroom door.

Elsa frantically searched for her gloves as her hands were slowly freezing her coronation gown.

"_There!"_ she whispered, grabbing the blue gloves from under her bedside.

With a deep breath and a long sigh, Elsa put her gloves on, kissed the picture of her parents, and mournfully faced forward. All traces of her inner conflictions, vanished.

"_Yes. I am." _

* * *

"_Finally. The moment I've been waiting for! I get to see people! I get to see life!" _Anna squealed impetuously as she ran outside the castle.

"_Crowds and crowds of people! Ahh! I can't wait. Maybe I'll meet someone tonight. And he could be the one!" _a slight giddy squeal instinctively burst out of her mouth.

"_Sheesh. That girl needs to tone her fun down a bit. I'm getting an ear ache."_Jack said in slight aggravation. He was tired and the lack of any sort of human appreciation was getting to him.

"_Look at her. Hah! What's she doing? Singing to animals now? Why, she must be as lonely as I am." _

He gazed at Anna twirling in the green meadow, slightly envying her carefree attitude.

"_I'll send a little more fun down her way." _Jack knocked his wooden staff lightly on a tree branch, sending a small icy blast towards Anna.

He snickered softly as he watched her and the ducklings slip on the ice formed from the incoming freeze blast.

"_Ow! What happened? Why is there ice on the grass? And why is it only at this spot?!" _Anna got up and shook herself. She lifted the ducklings up from the melting ice and let them waddle back home.

"_That's twice that it's been so cold here, and in the middle of summer. It's too weird." _Anna gazed confusingly at what now is a puddle of water.

It then came to her sudden realization.

"_Oh no! I can't stay here. I'm going to be late for Elsa's coronation! And that's the only time I'll ever get to see her." _Anna giggled in excitement and dashed across the green meadow, towards a large brick castle.

"_She's got it lucky. At least she has animals to talk to and somewhere to go." _Jack hopped down from the roof of a house.

"_But what's this coronation about? That girl looked so happy when she mentioned it." _

He gazed at the direction Anna ran off to and saw crowds of people heading the same way.

"_Hm. Lots of people, hanging flags, a huge castle. This seems special. Sounds like fun."_

Jack hopped back onto the roof and on top of many others, making way towards to the castle in Arendelle.


End file.
